Mi mejor amigo
by Natyqg
Summary: Pese a todo siempre serás mi mejor amigo...aunque yo te ame.


Hazme un sitio estés donde estés, porque lo que más deseo es volverte a ver.

15 de enero:

Para Sasuke:

Imagino que ya iniciaste el periodo escolar, ¡qué agobio con el trabajo! A todos nos pasa a veces, ojalá pronto podamos hablar. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

¿Cómo te fue en Navidad y Año Nuevo? Llamé para felicitarte pero no te encontré, ¡qué lastima! Quería contarte lo bien que la pasé con mi familia y todos los propósitos que espero cumplir este año.

Atentamente, Sakura.

Marzo 17:

Para Sasuke:

Aún no sé de ti...Aunque te mando muchos emails, nunca me respondes. Es posible que tengas muchas ocupaciones. ¡Ya sé! Lo más probable es que te hayas tomado las merecidas vacaciones de las que me hablaste hace cinco meses. ¿Recuerdas que la playa era preciosa? Y ese hotel del que me contaste tiene que ser hermoso. Ojalá te lo estés pasando bien.

Atentamente, Sakura.

8 de Mayo

Para Sasuke:

Ayer me sucedió algo terrible y no tengo a nadie a quien contarle. Te llamé, pero solo escucho tu voz en el contestador, dejé un pequeño mensaje, ojalá y no se borre.

Me gustaría mucho poder contarte el gran problema que tengo, ya sé que es imposible encontrarte en tu casa a esta hora, pero como tu decías yo siempre hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Tal vez mis problemas no sean tan importantes como los tuyos.

Atentamente, Sakura.

27 de Julio:

Para Sasuke:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Tu mamá y tus hermanos ya me sorprenden! Me han dicho que aún no llegas de la escuela y que por la tarde tienes tu trabajo...Pues hasta la noche no te puedo llamar. Solo quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor y que me gustaría seguir siendo parte de tu vida por muchos años más.

Atentamente, Sakura-

17 de Septiembre:

Para Sasuke:

¡Recibí tu carta! El chiste estaba gracioso. No sé si te enteraste, pero estuve unos días en el hospital. Nada grave, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, algo así como la migraña que siempre has padecido. El doctor quiere hacerme unos estudios para estar seguros de que todo "funcione bien". Yo le digo que mala hierva nunca muere, aunque en el fondo siento una profunda tristeza.

Atentamente, Sakura-

Octubre 12:

Para Sasuke:

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Comprendo que lo hayas olvidado, hace tiempo que no hablamos y bueno, tú tienes mucho que hacer. Esperaba que me llamarás para decirme "¡Te estás haciendo vieja!", pero por más que sonaba el teléfono no eras tú.

Sabes, desde mis días en el hospital me he sentido algo débil, quizás sea que he estado comiendo mal. Ahora recuerdo que estás en época de exámenes. Lo más seguro es que estés batallando con Álgebra y por eso no me has llamado.

Atentamente, Sakura-

20 de Octubre:

Para Sasuke:

Algo me funciona mal, está en mi cabeza. El doctor dice que necesito quimioterápia antes de que avance más mi problema. Yo digo que saldré adelante, confío en Dios, pero mis papás están muy preocupados. Ojalá tuvieras tiempo de llamarme.

Atentamente, Sakura-

Noviembre 30:

Para Sasuke:

Quimioterapia, es lo peor. Mi cabello se empieza a caer, tengo muchas nauseas y casi ni me levanto de la cama. Mis uñas se caen a pedazos, ¡mis uñas!

Si me vieras ahora creo que no me reconocerías, bajé de peso y casi he perdido la mitad de mi pelo...Quisiera poder verte pronto.

Atentamente, Sakura-

Enero 11:

Para Sasuke:

Al fin, ahora estoy descansando de todo, recuperé mi pelo y mis uñas, No más nauseas ni dolores. Desde aquí puedo ver lo que haces. Sé que no te has enterado de lo que sucedió conmigo. Hoy conociste a alguien que lleva el que era mi nombre, ¿Curioso no? Recuerdo que siempre dijiste que mi nombre era rextraño y tu pensaste: "¿Hace cuánto que no le hablo?".

Atentamente, Sakura-

14 de Marzo:

Para Sasuke:

Este mes te enteraste, ¿trágico no? Hoy visitaste mi tumba y me llevaste tulipanes, mis flores favoritas. Estuviste hablándole con la placa que lleva mi nombre y mientras recordabas nuestras aventuras...te vi llorar. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo para abrazarte, consolarte y limpiar tus lágrimas. Sin embargo, ya no estoy. ¡Hey! Lo importante es que yo estoy feliz, lo que me entristece es saber que tu no lo estas. ¡No es cierto eso que dices! Siempre fuiste un buen amigo.

Atentamente, Sakura-

Abril 17.

Para Sasuke:

No te culpes por eso, a veces uno está tan agobiado que se le olvida respirar. Es cierto lo que dices mientras aprietas esa foto nuestra de cuando estábamos juntos en la escuela. Cuántas cosas vivimos ambos y cuantas cosas quisiste contarme...Perdiste la oportunidad...Sí es cierto, desperdiciaste el tiempo en cosas que tal vez no eran tan importantes como pensabas. Yo no te culpo...aún aprecio el tiempo en el que fuímos amigos y si volviera a tener la oportunidad de repetir todo...no lo pensaría dos veces, pues sabría que al final todo sucedió para que mi amigo reaccionara y viviera su vida sin preocuparse por cosas sin importancia. Para siempre serás mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, porque aunque no lo creas, quizas no tuve el valor suficiente en vida para decirte que te amo Sasuke kun...

Siempre tuya, Sakura.


End file.
